Letters
by LightOfDarkness
Summary: Each chapter is a note to the other. I can't tell you who, it'll ruin the ending. It's kinda like both sides of a conflict. Rated for very minimal cursing. Enjoy!
1. Help

LOD: Well, I was in Driver's Ed, a three-hour class.  
  
Kahti: The horror.  
  
LOD: And I always finish all my work with an hour and a half to spare.  
  
Kahti: The boredom can kill you  
  
LOD: So, I got to writing, and this was born!  
  
Kahti: Don't ask who the father is.  
  
LOD: Um, yeah. Anyway, it's kinda a letter from someone to another.  
  
Kahti: We're not telling you 'till the end!!  
  
LOD: Oh, and about the title, I'll explain the contest at the end!  
  
Disclaimer Dude: LightOfDarkness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Kahti: Why are you disclaiming this, there's only one name mentioned.  
  
DD: I don't know, LightOfDarkness must be bored.  
  
LOD: I'm right here, and yes I am!!  
  
Kahti: Just read!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Do you know how you make me feel?  
  
Probably not, I hid my emotions well  
  
But I wish you could see me for what I truly am  
  
And not for this mask I've been holding for years  
  
I always thought that mask was my protection  
  
My shelter  
  
My sanctuary  
  
And the way I lived my life was how I wanted it to be  
  
So what happens when someone realizes they've been wrong all this time?  
  
That what I've known, or thought I knew, was I a lie?  
  
How can a person change?  
  
Can a monster learn to love?  
  
Or to receive love?  
  
I've tried, whatever God there is knows I've tried  
  
Tried to change  
  
Tried to love  
  
Tried to remove my mask  
  
But somehow, that mask has become a part of my face  
  
A part of my life  
  
Of who I am  
  
And I can't take it off  
  
Not by myself  
  
I'm afraid  
  
Afraid to ask for help  
  
Afraid to stop  
  
Afraid that you'll see me  
  
The person behind this cover of darkness  
  
What you will do when I'm revealed  
  
Will you laugh?  
  
Will you run away?  
  
Or will you love me  
  
And forgive me  
  
Like you've forgiven me before  
  
I don't understand  
  
All these things I've done to myself, to others  
  
To you  
  
You have been the bearer of most of my pain  
  
The pain I've inflicted on you  
  
The pain no one deserves to know  
  
Except, maybe me  
  
And for everything, you've never given up  
  
On life  
  
On hope  
  
On me  
  
Countless times I've laughed at your outstretched hand  
  
The hand I now know, was not for the rescue of you, no  
  
For the rescue of me  
  
You wanted me to see you  
  
Your love  
  
And after being so blind  
  
I can see  
  
See what I needed to see all along  
  
But seeing isn't enough  
  
And it's all I can do  
  
I'm afraid  
  
What if my transformation changes you?  
  
Me  
  
You  
  
Yami  
  
Hikari  
  
Dark  
  
Light  
  
Ever seen a Yin-Yang?  
  
A perfect sphere, divided by a good and an evil half  
  
Balanced  
  
The dark pushes into the light  
  
The light ventures into the dark  
  
Equal  
  
And still, they aren't completely separated  
  
For in the white, the purity, there is a streak of darkness  
  
At the same time, a portion of light rests in the black  
  
A glimmer of innocence in the evil of the world  
  
No one can be completely evil, in other words  
  
And no one can be entirely pure  
  
The scale never tips  
  
So the brighter you are, the darker I am  
  
If I embrace the light inside me, help it to grow,  
  
Will the dark in you take over?  
  
Another thing I fear  
  
The corruption of you  
  
The white angel  
  
That makes me a demon, doesn't it?  
  
I guess it fits  
  
But I don't want it to  
  
And I can't do it alone  
  
I'm so afraid  
  
So cold  
  
So far away  
  
What if you refuse to help?  
  
I'll continue to drift further away  
  
And that light burning within me might be extinguished  
  
I'm afraid of what will happen then  
  
To me  
  
To everyone  
  
To you  
  
You'll become even brighter  
  
The innocence  
  
The beauty  
  
All will be yours  
  
So if I am to change, you must agree  
  
You must give up some of your light  
  
Your purity  
  
For some of me  
  
My tainted soul  
  
I don't want to do that to you  
  
But it's the only way  
  
Only way to remove the mask  
  
To stop the dreams  
  
Dreams of death  
  
Dreams of you  
  
Every night, the same vision  
  
Same room  
  
Same me  
  
Same you  
  
Every night, I wake to cold sweat  
  
Fearing what I've done  
  
If it really was reality  
  
Then, I watch you  
  
So peaceful while you sleep  
  
You give me hope  
  
I've never told you that  
  
I've seen the look in your eyes  
  
It hurts  
  
Fear, pain  
  
And pity  
  
That's what cuts the deepest  
  
I don't want to be this  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I don't want to be this helpless  
  
But I am  
  
Until you find it in your heart  
  
To take my hand  
  
I'm not sure I can do it myself  
  
So please, help  
  
Make this go away  
  
Make me feel like I belong  
  
In a world that can be so unforgiving  
  
Please,  
  
Take this mask from me  
  
Be my release  
  
Please, help me  
  
I'm afraid, Ryou  
  
So afraid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
LOD: Okay, about the title contest-  
  
Kahti: You just said what it was!!  
  
LOD: Yeah, but I'm explaining it!!  
  
Kahti: Oh, continue!  
  
LOD: Anyway, I couldn't figure out a good title for this, and I decided, hey, why not ask the reader?  
  
Kahti: Review, and tell us what you think the title should be!!  
  
LOD: If I don't get one I like, I'm calling it "So Afraid," but it doesn't seem very good to me.  
  
Kahti: If you do win, you'll have your name put up in the fic!!  
  
LOD: Basically, REVIEW!!!  
  
DD: I need a new job.  
  
Kahti: Quiet, you! 


	2. Please

It hurts  
  
This life  
  
This existence  
  
Everything  
  
Life is cruel  
  
So are you  
  
No, I don't believe that  
  
I never have  
  
I don't know why I lie to myself  
  
I know what you are  
  
But I don't know why  
  
Why you do these things  
  
Why you're one way one moment  
  
Then the opposite the next  
  
Why I still do this  
  
Why  
  
The smallest words mean the most  
  
Life's funny that way  
  
Ha ha  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
I just think I'm coming to the end  
  
The end of my rope  
  
I've held on for so long  
  
Held on to the hope  
  
The hope that you will be different someday  
  
No one can change overnight  
  
That complicates things  
  
That's what you are  
  
Complicated  
  
I get to know one part of you  
  
Then another side appears  
  
Confusing me  
  
Don't know why I bother  
  
Maybe it's because I can't escape  
  
It's not you holding me down  
  
It's me  
  
I'm stubborn  
  
I won't leave you  
  
It's not like I could, anyway  
  
You'd follow me to the ends of the earth  
  
I might as well accept it  
  
I already have  
  
I don't accept this, though  
  
The thought that this is who you really are  
  
No  
  
Must be more lies  
  
I wish you'd make them go away  
  
So I can see you  
  
Sometimes, I think that's what you want  
  
To show me the real you  
  
After all this time  
  
I still believe that  
  
I shouldn't  
  
But you keep giving me hope  
  
Damn it  
  
Just when I think nothing's there  
  
Nothing left to live for  
  
You reveal a tiny secret  
  
And I hold onto that  
  
With both hands  
  
My whole heart  
  
Trying to bring it to the surface  
  
But it's too late  
  
You've withdrawn again  
  
I want to scream  
  
But I don't  
  
I just sit  
  
Take your poison  
  
Your abuse  
  
It hurts  
  
I already told you that, huh?  
  
Oh, well  
  
I forget sometimes  
  
The mind is a funny thing  
  
Doing the opposite you want it to do  
  
The things that happen  
  
The worst of them  
  
They're always remembered  
  
But, then again...  
  
So are the ones that bring hope  
  
A smile, a soft touch  
  
A split second when everything, and time itself,  
  
Stops  
  
And is perfect  
  
But I can't live on those alone  
  
I've tried, though  
  
And I'm getting tired of trying  
  
Trying with no results  
  
I can't do this alone  
  
I need your help  
  
I know you need mine  
  
But you won't admit it  
  
You refuse to  
  
Or are you afraid to?  
  
Afraid you'll appear weak to me  
  
You could never do that  
  
I'll always know your strength  
  
So please  
  
Prove to me  
  
Prove that a person can change  
  
And that is isn't out of weakness  
  
No  
  
It's out of love  
  
Or something closely resembling love  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
I just want, no  
  
Need  
  
Need to see you  
  
Without the anger  
  
The hate  
  
All of it gone  
  
Leaving you  
  
Just you  
  
And me  
  
That's all I want  
  
Though, it may seem to be too much  
  
I have a feeling you can do it  
  
Right, Bakura?  
  
My other half  
  
Show me you're not what you seem  
  
It may save me  
  
Or you  
  
But probably, most of all,  
  
It'll save us  
  
Our future  
  
Do it for that  
  
Please?  
  
Thank you... 


End file.
